


King Cipher

by StarRoseColors



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, King is Bill Cipher, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: “So, King, who’s ‘Pine Tree’?” King dropped his bear, staring at her. She held up her hands. “Sorry. I heard you mumbling that in your sleep. Sorry if it’s personal; I just got curious.“-_-Luz finds out that King wasn't always her cutie wootie Boo-Boo Buddy.
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Twin Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> So these are all prompts I got on Tumblr, based on the joke that King = Bill Cipher. They're both voiced by Alex Hirsch and they sound really similar.

It was early morning, early enough that neither Eda or Lilith were awake. Luz, having no school today, sat at the kitchen table and sipped some tea while she read a book. A yawn made her look up from her book. “Good morning, you little cutie!” she cooed to King, who was rubbing his eyes and holding a teddy bear.

“Yeah, yeah, morning.” He clambered up to a chair, deciding to sit there and cuddle his teddy bear. They sat in silence before Luz finally cleared her throat.

“So, King, who’s ‘Pine Tree’?” King dropped his bear, staring at her. She held up her hands. “Sorry. I heard you mumbling that in your sleep. Sorry if it’s personal; I just got curious.“

There was a moment of silence. Then King sighed. “It’s fine. Back before my crown of power was stolen, I faced many great human warriors.” He stood up, making a fist as if imagining those warriors. “I always defeated them, of course!”His voice was thick with triumph.

“Of course.”

“Anyway, Pine Tree was my nickname for one of those warriors. He was twins with a girl I called Shooting Star.”

“What happened to them?”

King shrugged. “I let them defeat me and they moved on with their lives. But…” The triumph faded. “…I really miss them sometimes.”


	2. Madness Bubbles

There was cackling from the bathroom. Lilith paused as she walked past, raising a brow. She opened the door to poke her head in.

King sat inside the bathtub, which was overflowing with a bubble bath. He cackled madly as large bubbles floated around him. “HOW ‘BOUT SOME BUBBLES OF PURE MADNESS!?” he yelled, throwing his arms out as he yelled to some invisible audience. Lilith stared before retreating back into the hallway.

“Miss Lilith?” That was Luz, who was staring at her. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, the demon is-”

“BUBBLES OF PURE MADNESS!”

Luz stared. “Ah…Yeah, he does that.” She gestured for Lilith to follow her. “We shouldn’t interrupt him.”

The two tiptoed away, leaving the cackling demon to his bubbles.


	3. Pine Tree and Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel join the fun!

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

“It’s not funny, Pine Tree!”

Dipper Pines, the ‘Pine Tree’ of King’s past was the coolest guy Luz had ever seen. Tall, tattoo covered-arms, brown hair and eyes, sneering at King. Wait, sneering at King? As Luz noticed this, Dipper considered this. “You know what, Bill? You’re right.” He burst into laughter. “IT’S HILARIOUS!”

“Uh…”

Mabel Pines, ‘Shooting Star’, gently steered Luz away. “Let him have his fun.”


	4. The Greatest Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King tells Luz about the greatest party ever.

“So, Dipper mentioned something called…Weirdmaggedon.” King stiffened. Luz flopped onto the couch, jolting the demon. “I was wondering what that was about.”

King hummed. “The greatest party ever.” Luz raised a brow. “It was! It took millennia to plan and plot it! And it was great for the week it lasted!” He hopped onto the couch. “TIME WAS DEAD, AND MEANING HAD NO MEANING! EXISTENCE WAS UPSIDE DOWN, AND I REIGNED SUPREME!” King flopped back down onto the couch with a nostalgic sigh. “It was fun while it lasted.”

Luz considered this. “Was it actually?”

“No!” A yell came from the kitchen. “No, it wasn’t!”

King hopped up onto the couch arm, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. “SHUT IT PINE TREE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.


End file.
